It Only took A Minute
by SakuraStar2505
Summary: A stuck up princess and a annoying price! what do they have in common? The hatred for eachother of course!! But will that hatred bring them closer together? Read to find out!! S/D!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon, or Darien!! ::boo hoo!!:: Even though he IS my boyfriend!!

This story is about how Endymion and Serena met. Even though there really is a seven-year difference I made it a three-year difference. That means that Endymion is 13 and Serena is 10. Ok, now that you know that I will let you read the story.

__

Don't tell me how I had a vision ~ That this day would come to be

Call it luck, call it intuition ~ Here I am, isn't that enough

For a little bit of reality ~ For a little bit of reality

Fate is good, fate can be real ~ If you believe it's what you feel

Oh, what a moment ~ When I looked into your eyes 

I knew I got the prize ~ Oh baby what a sweet surprise

(My favorite part!!!!!!!!!)

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I just knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you :: is that good or not::

__

Time and time again, boy I've always been ~ The only one who thinks things through 

You got a hold on me set me free ~ Who would've known that out

Of the blue

I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night ~ With just one look at you 

I knew everything would be all right

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize 

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you

Here I am, isn't that a vision ~ Here I am isn't that a vision

Oh what a moment ~ When I look into your eyes

I knew I got the prize ~ Oh baby what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you

:: This is not my song it is Mandy Moore's ::

It Only Took a Minute 

" Serena darling hurry up. The king and queen of earth will be here soon." Queen Serenity said to her daughter Princess Serena.

" But mom I don't want to. I don't like them."

" Serena! How can you say that you have not even met them."

" Well, I don't care I don't want to go meet them. Besides they don't have any kids that I can hang out with."

" You don't know that. Just to let you know they have a son that is thirteen. His name is Darien."

" Well fine. Just go meet them ok?"

" Fine." With that said the two of left hand in hand to meet King Endymion and Queen Diana. :: I don't know what their names are so I'm sorry.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the launch pad ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The large spaceship lands with a thud and steps appear. The king and queen of the Earth stepped off the shuttle, and were closely followed by a boy. The boy was wearing armor and had a sword on his left. " Hello Serenity it has been a long time since we have been here." King Endymion said.

" Hello Endymion… Diana , and this is my daughter Princess Serena." She pulled Serena out from behind her, and Serena curtsied. " This must be the young prince."

" Oh yes. This is Prince Darien. Darien say hello to Princess Serena and the queen." Queen Diana said. Darien did as he was told and took Serena's hand and kissed it lightly.

" Hello Princess Serena. My name is Prince Darien. Queen Serenity how are you?" Prince Darien said.

" I'm am fine thank you. If you two don't mind we need to talk, so we will leave you two alone so you can get to know each other." 

" Yeah sure mother whatever you say. Can I go see the scouts? You know I'm missing training for this?"

" Yes Serena I know, but no you can not go see them, you have to take Prince Darien around and show him the grounds. Besides he is going to be here for awhile. Maybe if you act like the princess that you're supposed to be you'll show Prince Darien to his room." Queen Serenity said. Then turning to the king and queen she said, " Shall we go. I'm really sorry for what just happened."

" Ok Mr. Prince Darien lets go. Besides I want to get this over with, because I'm missing scout training for this boring thing. Follow me please. I'll show you were we will eat, the ballroom, kitchen, your room, and I will go off to training. 

__


	2. Replay

****

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. I hope you like it and PLEASE R&R!!!! Now on with the story!!

Chapter Two: Replay 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Darien darling, please don't look at me that way. I know you don't want to come but you need to meet and get to know your future wife." Queen Diana said to her son Prince Darien.

" Mother I don't see why I just can't choose a wife from earth. Why does it have to be the princess from the moon?" Darien replied to his mother not facing her while he talked. 

" Oh Darien don't you realize that if you marry Princess Serena you will not only rule earth but also the moon?" 

" But mother what if I don't want that I want to stay on earth not rule from the moon. Besides I bet you I wont even like Princess Serena.'

" Attention everyone we are getting ready to land. Please buckle up and prepare for landing." The captain said over the intercom. There was a huge jolt and then the shuttle turned off, giving the passengers the ok to get off. Steps appear and the king and queen step off and were closely followed by Darien. " Hello Serenity it has been a long time since we have been here." King Endymion said.

" Hello Endymion… Diana, and this is my daughter Princess Serena." The queen pulled a young girl out from behind her, and she curtsied. * Oh my god she is HOTT!!!!* Endymion said to himself. * How can someone that young be so beautiful? Now I'm glad I came up here and SHE'S GOING TO BE MY WIFE!!! Oh this is too sweet to be true!!!!* " This must be the young prince"

" Oh yes this is Prince Darien. Darien please say hello to Princess Serena and Queen Serenity." Queen Diana said to the young prince. Darien went over to Princess Serena and kissed her hand. * Oh my god her skin feels like silk. I will never get tired off that on my lips. I wonder what her lips taste like? * Darien thought to himself. " Hello Serena it is nice to finally be able to meet you. My name is Prince Darien." Then turning he faced the queen, " Queen Serenity how are you?"

" I am fine thank you. If you two don't mind we need to talk, so we will leave you two alone so you can get to know each other." Queen Serenity said to them. * Oh yes!! I get to spend more time with this beautiful princess. This is just too perfect!!* Darien said to himself. 

" Yeah sure mother what ever you say. Can I go see the scouts? You now I'm missing training for this?" Serena replied.

" Yes Serena I know, but no you can not go see them you have to show Prince Darien around the grounds. Besides he is going to be here for awhile. Maybe if you act like the princess you are supposed to be you'll show Darien to his room." * Oh boy. This is getting better and better. Maybe now I will be able to taste those beautiful lips of hers. * 

" Shall we go? I'm really sorry for what just happened."

:: You know the rest::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:: Ok you know what happens before this so I'm not going to write it again.::

as the king and queen of earth steps off Serena sees the most gorgeous bot she had ever laid her eyes on. He had just black hair, some kind of armor, and a sword. * Oh my!! I must REALLY be dreaming!!* Serena said to herself. * Now I'm sorry for all the stuff I said about him. Maybe I can grow to like him, but I can't let him know that so be mean, cold, and act like he doesn't matter to you. Now I'm glad I missed scout training for him!! Wait until the girls find out. With my luck he probably has a girlfriend. Oh well.* 

" Hello Serenity it has been a long time since we have been here." King Endymion said.

" Hello Endymion… Diana, and this is my daughter Princess Serena." Serenity said. * No PLEASE don't pull out from behind you I can't face HIM!! He'll think I'm an idiot or something. PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!* Just then Serenity got Serena from behind her back. *Oh well too late. There goes the neighborhood. Ok I don't want to say anything wrong so I'll just curtsy. * Serena did just as she told herself and did a beautiful curtsy. " This must be the young prince/"

" Oh yes. This is prince Darien. Darien say hello to Princess Serena and the queen." Queen Diana told Darien. * Oh no what is he doing? Why is he coming over here? Why is he taking my hand? Oh that's why he wanted to kiss it. Oh god his lips were as soft as roses!! Is that even humanly possible?*

" Hello Princess Serena. My name is Prince Darien. Queen serenity how are you?" Darien asked.

" I'm fine thank you. If you two don't mind we need to talk, so we will leave you two alone so you can get to know each other." * Oh this is too perfect!! Now remember you can't let him know you like him. Speak as if you don't care. * 

" Yeah sure mother whatever you say. Can I go see the scouts now? You know I'm missing training for this?" * Oh great why did you have to say something that mean? Now he's going to think that you are a stuck up little bitch!! Oh well what's done is done. *

" Yes Serena I know, but no you can not go see them. You have to show Prince Darien around besides he is going to be here for awhile. Maybe if you act like the princess you are supposed to be you'll MAYBE show Prince Darien his room." * Oh my god!! He is staying for awhile?! This is just TOO perfect. PPLLEEAASSEE tell me I am NOT dreaming!!!!!!! Now here comes the part where I have to act mean. Oh why did you have to set yourself up for this?! * 

" Ok Mr. Prince Darien lets go. Besides I want to get this over with. I'm missing scout training for this boring thing. Follow we please. I'll show you were we eat, the ballroom, the kitchen, your room, and then I will go off to my training." * Oh that was to mean I just know it!! God Serena can't you just take it down a couple of notches. I guess I'll start with his room first just to let him know that I care a little. * 

Ok you know the rest! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP!! C-ya!!

MoOnPrInCeSsSeReNa3000


End file.
